


Haninan

by circadian_rythm



Series: Fanart and Musings [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Gen, quick character art, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circadian_rythm/pseuds/circadian_rythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a quick fanart of Haninan, a wonderful OC from Feynite's Looking Glass fic. I truly can't remember if the color of his eyes is ever mentioned, but I always pictured them as gold so...here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haninan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867676) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



_The man is clearly an ancient elf, though when he looks up at her, she’s surprised at the sense of age she gets from him. He doesn’t look any older, necessarily, than the other ancient elves she’s seen. There are no more lines on his face, no thinning to his hair or age spots on his skin. But for a moment she is viscerally reminded of the most weathered trees in the depths of the greatest forests._

_He has brown skin and an unmarked face, dark hair that has been twisted into dozens of different styles of braid, a soft leather cloak that looks as though it has survived centuries of careful wear and tear, and boots that seem much the same. His forearms are bare, but his skin is riddled with scars. One deep mark on his chin, another on his throat, but most are on his hands._

–Looking Glass, Chapter 5.


End file.
